Project Summary/Abstract This application requests funds to purchase a Bruker 600 MHz NMR system with cryoprobe and sample changer, with additional funds to be matched by The Scripps Research Institute/Scripps Florida, that will significantly enhance the ability of NIH-funded investigators at Scripps Florida to perform outstanding research in the areas of biomolecular, natural product, and small molecule NMR. Scripps Florida has leveraged its excellence in research at the interface of chemistry and biology to initiate numerous basic research as well as translational projects, many funded by the NIH. Since the establishment of Scripps Florida in 2005, the Scripps Florida NMR core facility has been a crucial component of basic and translational research for numerous NIH funded projects. The NMR core facility initially focused on servicing small molecule NMR needs with two low- field NMR spectrometers. Later, with the acquisition of a high-field NMR spectrometer, there has been an expansion into biomolecular NMR studies and other dilute samples requiring high sensitivity measurements. The large growth of NIH-funded research at Scripps Florida in the past 10 years has maxed out the capacity of our current NMR capabilities. The areas most in need include NMR samples requiring high field on biomolecular samples (proteins and nucleic acids; high sensitivity on dilute small molecule samples, such as natural products; and higher sensitivity and thus throughput for more demanding analysis of small molecules relative to our aging lower-field NMR instruments. Attaining this new, modern Bruker 600 MHz NMR instrument will significantly advance scientific capabilities at Scripps Florida for NIH funded research and advance the long-term mission of institute?to expand the frontiers of knowledge, accelerate new treatments for disease, and train the next generation of scientists in this critical work.